


Дом, который сжигает Джек

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В действительности, никакого снега не было. Стояла середина июля, правда, эта ночь выдалась на редкость прохладной. Просто в этом свете пепел был очень похож на снег. А расстояния в двадцать футов отличить хлопья снега от пепла было практически невозможно.</p><p>Он смотрит по сторонам и проговаривает про себя всю эту описательную чушь просто затем, чтобы не спятить. В противном случае – ему край. В противном случае – ему останется просто вышибить себе мозги. Потому что все зашло слишком далеко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом, который сжигает Джек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по этому арту http://www.deviantart.com/art/You-Did-Good-Stiles-343990538

 

**Дом, который сжигает Джек**

  
  
_В воздухе неторопливо кружились снежинки. В свете луны казалось, что они не падали, а наоборот - поднимались прочь от земли. Полноценная зима такая роскошь для этих широт.  
_  
Вообще, это странно - мыслить подобными категориями. Такие фразы обычно встречаются в книжках, например, или в интернете, где люди делятся своими наблюдениями. Никто так не думает на самом деле.  
  
Стайлзу плевать. И он продолжает.  
  
 _В действительности, никакого снега не было. Стояла середина июля, правда, эта ночь выдалась на редкость прохладной. Просто в этом свете пепел был очень похож на снег. А расстояния в двадцать футов отличить хлопья снега от пепла было практически невозможно._  
  
Он смотрит по сторонам и проговаривает про себя всю эту описательную чушь просто затем, чтобы не спятить. В противном случае – ему край. В противном случае – ему останется просто вышибить себе мозги. Потому что все зашло слишком далеко.  
  
 _Воздух искрился, да нет же – в буквальном смысле искрился. Спину обдавало жаром. Ноги не слушались, как будто в каждом ботинке хранилось по тонне краденого цемента.  
  
Антигерой… Блин, никто не называет персонажа антигерой. Пускай его зовут Джек.   
  
Да, со стороны могло показаться, что Джек двигался против сильного ветра – так тяжело давался ему каждый шаг. Казалось, что огонь пытается затянуть его в самый эпицентр пожара. Туда, где Джеку, по правде, было самое место. _  
  
Сзади гремит взрыв, и Стайлз вздрагивает, но не оборачивается. Только что рванул второй баллон. Это значит, что огонь сожрал первый этаж и принялся за второй.   
  
 _Ему показалось, что он слышит крики. Разумеется, показалось. Взрыв оглушил его – какие, нахрен, крики он мог услышать?_  
  
Рука Дерека касается плеча уже привычно, не так, как это было раньше – двадцать кубических метров газа тому назад, шестьдесят квадратных метров обуглившейся древесины тому назад – рука ложится уверенно, как влитая.  
  
Его « _Ты поступил правильно_ » звучит как пощечина. Хотя это было утешение. Наверное.  
  
Питер стирает ему с лица копоть. В руках – белоснежный платок. Серьезно, как он умудряется проворачивать все эти фокусы?  
  
 _Джеку было тошно, горько и больно. Он думал о том, сможет ли однажды смотреть в зеркало и не видеть там чудовище? Как скоро сможет спать по ночам? Но самый главный вопрос, который не покидал его вот уже который час, звучал иначе.  
  
Когда он на самом деле оказался готов сжечь заживо целую семью?  
  
Потому что это совсем не то решение, которое обычно принимают в семнадцать. Поджог живых людей не имеет ничего общего с поступлением в колледж или с мыслями о дальнейшем будущем._  
  
Стайлз вдруг улыбается, и это не самая здоровая улыбка, на которую способно его лицо. Ему становится смешно от мысли, что оборотни и прочая мифологическая херня намного реальней для него, чем учеба и нормальная жизнь.  
  
 _Джек двигался дальше, не замечая идущих рядом. «Я река, - думал он. – Я далеко отсюда». Он зажмуривал глаза и на самом деле видел реку. Он не был рекой, конечно, не был. Он видел воду со стороны. Течение было невероятно сильным, таким, которое, скорее, встречается в горах._  
  
Забавно, что из всех рек, которые ему попадались в жизни, сознание выбрало именно эту. Эту сраную реку, с которой все и началось.   
  
***  
В тот день в лесу было свежо, и воздух был совсем прозрачным. Стайлз окунулся в воду с головой и сразу же проплыл несколько метров, чтобы не замерзнуть. Течение сносило в строну, ледяными лентами морозило кожу.  
  
Сложно сказать, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он вылез на берег. Прежде, чем он заметил Скотта.   
  
Все чувствуют себя глупо, когда понимают, что за ними продолжительное время кто-то наблюдал, а они не замечали.   
  
Стайлзу не привыкать. Он просто поднял руку в приветственном жесте и улыбнулся уголком рта.   
  
***  
  
С момента их последней встречи прошло не меньше двух недель. Стайлз, по правде, был рад видеть друга. В данный момент Скотт пытался исцелить свое разбитое сердце после отъезда Арджентов.   
  
Однажды Стайлз просто сказал ему «Займись делом. Это здорово отвлекает». И Скотт занялся. Все сложилось весьма удачно – Дитон отправился на какую-то стажировку, и ветклиника полностью легла на плечи Маккола.   
  
На самом деле, Стайлзу очень хотелось бы быть в это время рядом, помогать Скотту справляться по мере своих сил. Но он, как никто другой, понимал, что лекарства лучше, чем время, никто пока еще не изобрел. Он понимал, что Скотту нужно перетерпеть этот период, смириться и принять. А это проще всего делать наедине с собой.   
  
Потому что, так или иначе, мы всегда стараемся быть лучше для тех, кто рядом.   
  
Стайлзу не нужна была показная бравада или напускное веселье. Стайлз хотел видеть Скотта исцелившимся.   
  
Иногда быть хорошим другом – значит просто не путаться под ногами.  
  
А иногда – как, например, в этот раз – чтобы быть хорошим другом, необходимо всего лишь достаточно убедительно произнести фразу «Не парься. Мы что-нибудь придумаем».  
.   
***  
  
Рука Дерека все еще лежит на его плече. Когда Стайлз сбивается с курса, она легко и ненавязчиво возвращает его на верную траекторию.   
  
На самом деле, все пошло не так именно из-за него.  
  
***  
  
В один из вечеров Дерек очень некстати объявился в доме Стилински. Стайлз не понимал, почему тот по какой-то причине решил, что может приходить к нему без приглашений, без предупреждений, без каких-либо церемоний вообще. Как будто они, на самом деле, всегда были _слишком близки_  для подобных формальностей. Им стоило бы поговорить об этом раньше, но как-то не сложилось.  
  
Сказать, что Дерек появился не вовремя, было бы громадным преуменьшением. Он завалился в комнату и рухнул на кровать ровно в тот момент, когда они с Гринбергом читали очередной комментарий на ютубе.  
  
Дерек выглядел паршиво. Его лицо было бледным, капельки пота покрывали лицо. Он прижимал левую руку к плечу и шумно дышал через зубы.  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти, - Стайлз мгновенно все понял и попытался закрыть спиной кровать.  
  
— Господи, что с ним?  
  
— Он наркоман. У него ломка. И неприятности. Тебе правда лучше уйти.  
  
Гринберг не спорил. Стайлз проводил его до дверей и помчался назад.   
  
Ладно, то, что Дерек пришел к нему, когда его подстрелили, было нормально. Эллисон оставила в качестве прощального сувенира несколько аконитовых пуль. Стая об этом знала.  
  
Эллисон, знала бы Эллисон, сколько раз Стайлз мысленно говорил ей «Спасибо» за все те штучки, которые она тайком передала ему перед отъездом. Ну, вернее, это она считала, что делает это «тайком». Стайлз был уверен, что Крис обо всем знал и просто решил не вмешиваться.  
  
***  
  
Пуля дымилась в плече сизым дымом, запах аконита кружил голову. Черные нити почти добрались до сердца. Дерек уже был без сознания. Стайлз поджег аконитовый порох, засыпал его в рану. Тело Дерека будто бы свело судорогой.  
  
Голова кружилась, и в глазах было темно. Стайлз распахнул окна настежь и уселся на пол у кровати.  
  
Дерек пришел в себя где-то через час. Он собирался подняться, но Стайлз остановил его рукой, и Дерек послушно улегся обратно.   
  
— Охотники?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Кто еще?  
  
— Только я. Нужно предупредить остальных, - он снова попытался подняться, но Стайлз вернул его на место и ткнул дисплеем телефона прямо в лицо.  
  
— Я уже. Сколько их было?  
  
— Не знаю. Я не успел.  
  
— Ты привел их сюда?  
  
— Нет. Я ушел через лес.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Какое-то время они молчали.  
  
— Тебе лучше остаться здесь. Они, наверняка, тебя ищут.  
  
Дерек не спорил.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз спотыкается, и Питер подхватывает его под руки.   
  
Внезапно Хейлы синхронно оборачиваются в сторону горящего дома, а после, не произнося ни звука, смотрят друг другу в глаза. Дерек кивает, и Питер буквально за каких-то пару секунд исчезает из поля зрения. Стайлзу становится легче дышать. Питер ему никогда не нравился.   
  
***  
  
Когда сегодня утром Стайлз вышел из душа и обнаружил в своей комнате Питера, он даже не удивился. Его комната – вот уже два года один большой проходной двор.   
  
С того момента, когда подстрелили Дерека, прошла уже неделя, а новостей по-прежнему не было. Стайлз уже успел обрадоваться, что в кои-то веки стая справилась со всем сама – тихо и не напортачив – но, видимо, он снова ошибся.  
  
— Вчера пропала Эрика, а сегодня Бойда нашли мертвым.  
  
Питер стоял у окна, разглядывая открывающиеся пейзажи. Стайлз подошел к комоду и принялся бессмысленно доставать футболки и складывать их на прежнее место.   
  
— Это сделали они?  
  
— Ты же умный мальчик, Стайлз. Подумай сам.  
  
— Почему бы им сразу не убить вас всех?  
  
— Они не знают, где мы прячемся.   
  
— Как они, в таком случае, поймали Эрику?  
  
Питер развернулся к нему, наконец-то, удостоив взглядом, как будто ждал, пока Стайлз задаст нужный вопрос.   
  
— Она сглупила, - произнес он. – Она решила, что может спасти Бойда. Ты знаешь, у нее даже был план, который мог сработать. Если бы не одно но.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Она взяла на себя роль приманки. Мы должны были проследить, куда ее повезут, и освободить обоих. Мы выследили, где они живут. Проблема в том, что мы не можем подобраться к дому. Никто из нас не может.   
  
Питер сделал паузу и неторопливо подошел к книжной полке.  
  
— Они убили Бойда, потому что он ничего не знал. Эрика, возможно, еще жива, но долго она не протянет.  
  
— Погоди, - Стайлз с силой провел ладонью по лицу, как будто пытаясь огородиться от неприятных новостей. – Что значит «мы не можем подобраться к дому»?  
  
Питер пожал плечами и присел на стул, поправляя брюки.  
  
— Это значит, что дом защищен от оборотней.  
  
— Рябина?  
  
— Нет. Что-то посильнее. Признаться, я даже не думал, что такое возможно.  
  
— Почему Дерек ничего не рассказывал?  
  
— Потому что Дерек считает, что это – его проблема.  
  
— Ты, стало быть, думаешь иначе?  
  
— Ну, разумеется. Я думаю, что ты должен нам помочь.  
  
—  _Должен_? – этот вопрос прозвучал скорее утвердительно.  
  
— Я думаю, что это и твоя проблема.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Каким-то образом, Стайлз уже заранее знал, что расскажет Питер.   
  
Эрика не знала о барьере. А значит, могла решить, что ее просто кинули. Без выстрелов, без борьбы, без боя. Когда она поймет это, то , конечно, разозлится и сдаст всех. Сдаст Дерека, стаю, Скотта, Стайлза – всех, кто мог бы ее спасти, но не пошевелил пальцем. А потом ее убьют, а вслед за ней – перебьют их всех.   
  
— Видишь ли, Стайлз, - Питер не стал утруждать себя констатацией очевидных выводов и перешел к сути. – Нам, так или иначе, нужна помощь необоротня. И если ты не сможешь помочь, нам придется обратиться к официальным институтам. Все-таки убийства и похищения входят в их компетенцию, а мы не зря исправно платим налоги, верно?  
  
Стайлз сжал кулаки так сильно, что на костяшках проступили белые пятна.  
  
— Пошел вон, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
  
Повторять дважды не пришлось. Питер неторопливо поднялся со стула, пересек комнату и вышел через двери. Самодовольства в его лице хватило бы на целый штат.   
  
***  
  
Когда гремит третий взрыв, Стайлз оборачивается. В доме было всего два газовых баллона, откуда третий? Сейчас этот вопрос кажется ему самым важным, как будто без этого ответа постоянная Планка изменит свою величину, и мир перестанет работать.  
  
Дерек подхватывает его под руку, но Стайлз вырывается. Он смотрит на то, как догорает убежище охотников, и блики пламени отражаются в его глазах.   
  
Стайлз шепчет еле слышно «Откуда третий взрыв?» и это все, что он может произнести в эту минуту. Он не двигается с места – стоит и смотрит на то, что когда-то было домом.  
  
— Это обратная тяга, - орет ему в лицо Дерек и снова подхватывает под руку. Стайлз отводит взгляд от дома и смотрит на Дерека так, как будто видит впервые.  
  
— Это обратная тяга, - повторяет тот уже спокойней. – Может, мы уже пойдем отсюда, пока не приехала полиция?  
  
Стайлз кивает как-то рассеянно и неуверенно. «Это обратная тяга, - твердит он про себя. – Это все обратная тяга».   
  
***  
  
Стайлз не ожидал встретить Дерека в ветклинике. На самом деле, он вообще ничего не ожидал. Он думал только о том, что в записях Дитона можно будет найти ответы. И о том, что когда все закончится, он будет присылать Питеру по букету аконита в день.  
  
Дерек пришел за помощью к Скотту, он не пришел к Стайлзу.  
« _Дерек считает, что это его проблема_ ».  
Ага, как же.  
  
На столе перед ними лежали несколько тонких тетрадок и два ноутбука.   
  
— Как успехи? – Стайлз бросил рюкзак на стул и уселся рядом.  
  
— Тут работы на месяц. Все записи на латыни.  
  
— А позвонить?  
  
— Не доступен.   
  
— Да ради всего святого! Неужели в Тибете не слышали о существовании спутниковой связи? На случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств? Метеорита?  
  
Вероятно, от долгого пребывания в одном помещении выражение лица Дерека передалось Макколу воздушно-капельным, потому что тот даже не улыбнулся.   
  
— А это что? – Стайлз ткнул пальцем в громадный чертеж на столе.   
  
— Это план дома. На случай «чрезвычайных обстоятельств и метеорита», - отозвался Дерек, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.   
  
— Нашел что-то? – Стайлз заглянул ему через плечо.  
  
— Мы переводим по несколько предложений из каждой статьи, и если они не подходят, идем дальше, - пояснил Скотт.   
  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза рукой и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я планировал встретить старость в месте поживописней.  
  
Он подошел к компьютеру Скотта, вбил несколько слов в переводчик и аккуратно записал их на стикер.  
  
— Вот, - Стайлз прилепил бумажку по центру стола. – Записи, которые мы ищем, должны содержать одно из этих слов.  
  
— Что они значат?  
  
— Защита, заклинание, артефакт.

***

Стайлз перевернул последнюю страницу и повторил вслед за Скоттом и Дереком:  
  
— Ничего.  
  
На несколько минут в комнате повисла кристальная тишина.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Питер считает, что такого рода барьер создает какой-то артефакт внутри дома. Уничтожим его – попадем внутрь.  
  
— Что это может быть?  
  
— Что угодно.  
  
— Зашибись, даже если я чудом попаду внутрь, это все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена.  
  
— Чтобы найти иголку, достаточно сжечь стог.  
  
Все трое дружно обернулись на голос. В дверях стоял Питер, а за ним – Айзек. Стайлз встретился с ним глазами, и тот моментально отвел взгляд.  
  
— Почему бы нам не дождаться, пока они выйдут на охоту, а потом уже действовать по ситуации? - предложил Скотт, с горечью глядя на то, как Стайлз невидящим взглядом уставился в пол.   
  
— Потому что они охотники, а не команда чирлидерш. Они выходят на охоту собранные и вооруженные до зубов, они готовы драться и дать отпор. Я напомню, что они подстрелили нашего альфу, кто по умолчанию самый сильный и ловкий член нашей стаи. Ни происхождение, ни численность не являются нашим преимуществом. Единственный козырь - это внезапность, - рука Питера крепко сжала плечо Стайлза, и тот дернулся, чтобы стряхнуть с себя этот показушный жест участия.   
  
— А Эрика?  
  
— Если огонь разрушит артефакт раньше, мы сможем вытащить ее из огня. Тем более, у конструкции этого дома есть несколько слабых мест.

***  
  
Через пару минут (дней или месяцев - Стайлз не смог бы сказать наверняка - время стало желатиновым и ненастоящим) они выходят к шоссе, где их нагоняет Питер и Айзек.   
  
Пахнет паленым мясом и жжеными костями.   
  
У Питра на руках – Эрика. Ее кожа все еще шипит и пузырится. Это невероятно – но она жива. Лицо Айзека странно кривится: он весь в копоти, и невозможно разобрать – улыбается он, морщится от боли или просто сглатывает слюну. Кожа Питера тоже покрыта новыми ожогами, от плаща синей струей клубится дым.   
  
— Не свезло тебе с кармой, мужик, - не задумываясь, бросает Стайлз.  
  
— А кому тут свезло? – парирует Питер, но никто все равно не смеется.  
  
Где-то неподалеку слышится гул мотора. Фары слепят глаза, и Стайлз отводит взгляд в сторону. Дерек смотрит на него в упор, как будто во вселенной больше смотреть не на что.   
  
Скотт выскакивает из джипа и крепко сжимает Стайлза в объятьях. Они не произносят ни слова, потому что на самом деле говорить сейчас особо не о чем.

***  
  
Стайлз приходит домой и скидывает рюкзак с плеч. Отец сидит на кухне, перед ним – кипы бумаг и очередная бессонная ночь. Стайлз смотрит на него из темноты коридора, в полной тишине, облокотившись головой о дверной косяк. Шериф погружен в работу, и вероятно, даже не слышал, что сын вернулся.  
  
Стайлзу хочется броситься ему на шею и рассказать все, выложить все за раз, залпом, за один мах. И особенно ему хочется рассказать историю Джека. Потому что Джеку очень хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь его  _простил_.   
  
Но от одежды густо несет дымом, а у отца завтра будет новое дело о поджоге и несколько неопознанных трупов.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него еще какое-то время, на то, как он сутулит плечи, вписывая какие-то закорючки в бланк отчета.  
  
 _Джек сделал свой выбор, и будь у него возможность поступить иначе, все равно пошел бы той же дорогой. А значит…_  
  
Стайлз разворачивается и, бесшумно ступая по паркету, поднимается в свою комнату. Пропахшая гарью одежда отправляется в стиральную машинку вместе с другим грязным бельем.  
  
Рассвет неторопливо поджигает изогнутый шрам горизонта.   
  
Стайлз наглухо захлопывает окно, закрывает жалюзи и некоторое время ждет, пока глаза полностью привыкнут к темноте.  
  
  
 **fin**


End file.
